


Heat

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Fancy Omega AU [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Jack gets drugged with something that makes him feral and Rhys has to stop him, M/M, Minor Violence, fancy omega AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "'Jack?' The omega had called without thinking. He’d heard more movement, seen Jack’s chair move slightly. The omega, fearing harm had come to his mate, had quickly sprinted forward, heels clipping up the stairs of the dais to Jack’s desk when he had been stopped dead in his tracks by a sudden blur of movement.A loud crash had rocked Rhys’ ears as something large had leapt from the floor atop Jack’s nest, followed by a furious snarl unlike anything the omega had seen before. A sudden blast of instinctual fear had halted his momentum, eyes snapping to the figure on the desk. His mouth had dropped as he saw Jack, hunched on all fours, staring at Rhys’ with eyes that had practically glowed even in the light of the office."---Jack gets drugged by something that ramps up his alpha instincts and makes him act like a feral beast. Rhys has to defend himself while also finding a way to bring Jack to his senses.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Someone brought up the idea of alpha!Jack being injected with something to make him feral/in a rut, ending up with him attacking/trying to mount Rhys and Rhys has to both fend him off and subdue him for long enough to figure whats up
> 
> I’ve done plenty of fics where Rhys is the one in danger soooo why not have something bad happen to Jack while showcasing some more bamf Rhysie.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rhys can’t even hear the sound of his own breathing over the pounding of his heart.

He tries, desperately, to get his body functions under control even as panic courses through him. He grasps at his chest, tugging at the suddenly too-tight fabric wrapped about him, needing more room to breath so he could properly calm down. He needs time to think, he needs  _space_ , both resources that are rapidly starting to close with every distant snarl and dragging footstep he can hear down the long hallway.

His other hand grasps at the sheathed stun baton at his belt as his golden claws tear at his tie, pulling it loose before he undoes the buttons of his shirt, the cool, circulated air of the customer service cubicles kissing his pink panicked skin as he tries to slow his breathing.

He had only stopped by Jack’s office to briefly discuss with the alpha what he’d observed down at Weapon Testing earlier in the evening. Sure, he’d ordered the report sent up straight to the CEO, but Rhys often preferred discussing things openly with his alpha. After all, even the most boorish Hyperion underling knew that there were  _two_  brains helming the future of the company.

Everything had seemed normal when Rhys had ridden the elevator up to Jack’s office. The majority of the other personnel had gone home for the day, leaving their cubicles and desks empty save for kitschy personal belongings. Rhys had gingerly stepped around the little roomba buzzing around on the floor, cleaning up the remains of the day, as he had walked down the long hallway to Jack’s office, deftly opening up the steel door with a quick tap of his golden fingers.

That was when things had taken a turn for the worst.

Immediately as the doors had opened, Rhys had been hit by a wall of scent so thick that he’d actually stumbled backwards. Blinking furiously and wrinkling up his nose, Rhys had pressed his flesh hand over his face as he scanned the room, hackles raised. The well-light office—both by means artificial and from Elpis—had revealed a shocking scene. Papers and ECHO tablets had been thrown across the room, some of the latter still sparking as they lay shattered on the steel floor. Some of Jack’s own busts had been clawed at, like someone had taken a butcher’s knife to them, and one had even been knocked over and broken upon the ground. Jack’s trophy case had also been smashed, with its treasures scattered and strewn over the office.

With such carnage, Rhys had expected to scent blood.

But there had been nothing like that in the air, only the overwhelming, pungent stench of alpha musk. Rhys hadn’t been able to suppress the disgusted cough that had choked from his throat, and as it echoed about the room, Rhys could hear something  _move_  from the other side of Jack’s desk.

The air had been practically warm with scent-markers that Rhys could distantly place as being Jack’s, but something had been wrong with them in a way that had made his bonding gland throb with anxiety.

“ _Jack_?” The omega had called without thinking. He’d heard more movement, seen Jack’s chair move slightly. The omega, fearing harm had come to his mate, had quickly sprinted forward, heels clipping up the stairs of the dais to Jack’s desk when he had been stopped dead in his tracks by a sudden blur of movement.

A loud  _crash_  had rocked Rhys’ ears as something large had leapt from the floor atop Jack’s nest, followed by a furious snarl unlike anything the omega had seen before. A sudden blast of instinctual fear had halted his momentum, eyes snapping to the figure on the desk. His mouth had dropped as he saw Jack, hunched on all fours, staring at Rhys’ with eyes that had practically  _glowed_  even in the light of the office.

“Um…Jack?” Rhys had tried, eyes roving over his husband’s body. Jack’s clothes had been ripped, but there had been no blood, no injuries as far as Rhys had seen. The alpha’s claws had been out, digging  long grooves into the desk as he’d glared at Rhys. His fangs had been curled over his lips even as they parted in a vicious snarl. A deep, nigh inhuman growl had simmered in the alpha’s chest as his nostrils had widened, violently scenting the air around him.

Rhys’ mouth had opened again, trying to reach through whatever was clouding his husband’s mind, only for Jack’s body to visibly tense up.

Rhys had had barely enough time to turn around before Jack had been leaping from the top of his desk and on top of him.

Rhys had screamed when Jack had landed on top of him, the alpha’s weight slamming him against the steel floor and nearly knocking him out cold. Rhys had felt warm blood explode from his nose as his face had been forced against the ground, one of Jack’s clawed hands grasping the back of his head and holding him down. Rhys had snarled back at his mate, needle-like omega fangs curling over his lips as he bucked furiously backwards.

“ _Jack_ , th’ fuck is your problem, get off me—!” Rhys had started, spitting blood froth onto the floor as he’d turned to look at his mate, only to feel something warm and thick press into his ass.

And that had been the moment that Rhys had realized his alpha was hard as a rock.

All hope that this had been some kind of role-play taken too far had been dashed when Rhys had breathed out their safe word, only to be ignored as Jack had continued rutting against his ass and making dull, snuffling noises at the back of his neck. Discomfort had crawled all over Rhys’ body, fighting the instinctive arousal humming in his body at the feeling of an alpha mounting him. Something had been incredibly,  _terribly_ wrong, and Rhys wasn’t just going to lie back and take it.

Jack may have had brute strength, but his mind had been practically gone, making it easy for Rhys to reach down and press the activation button on his stun baton.

Jack might kill him for the burn in his thigh later, but Rhys had been thinking about little more than  _escape_ when he’d crawled out from underneath the howling alpha, nearly breaking his heel as he’d made a mad dash to the hallway leading away from Jack’s office and crashed into a hiding place among the many adjacent cubicles.

Which was where Rhys had remained, panting and panicking as he tried to reconnect his brain to his body and think of a plan.

He’s already turned up the stun baton up another notch, from “kind of piss off” to “knock out cold” because by the sound of things, something is  _seriously_ wrong with Jack, and he need more time than he currently has to figure out what  _exactly_  is happening.

Rhys can hear the thumping footsteps of Jack getting closer, echoed by breathy, slovenly growls as the alpha approaches the grid of cubicles. A loud chuff snarls through the air as a mug shatters on the floor only a couple feet from Rhys. He listens as Jack ransacks the first cubicle, sniffing gruffly at the air as he stalks closer.

Rhys moves as quietly as he can into a crouching position, flesh hand clenching tightly over the handle of the stun baton. Many thoughts swarm around in his head as he tries to focus on the task at hand—subdue Jack first, ask questions later.

He waits until the alpha is only one cubicle down, until he can practically feel the hot, searching inhales against his skin. His body tenses up when he can see Jack’s glowing, mindless eyes from under the desk he’s hiding in, which is when he strikes.

They’ve had two kids already, so hopefully Jack will forgive him for aiming for the groin.

* * *

Rhys sends an ECHO message off to Tim explaining the situation and asking if the double can watch the boys for the rest of the night. Tim readily agrees, of course, and Rhys manages a smile at the other alpha’s reliability in trying situations.

He’s already had about half of the team tending to Jack ask if he’s okay, which was welcome at first but had annoyed him to the point where he’d had to growl out that they were treating  _Jack_ , not him. Rhys had been hit in the face enough over the years that being slammed into a metal floor wasn’t that big of a deal, and the incidental burns on his fingers from wielding the stun baton weren’t anything to write home about.

Sure, not many omegas could fend off a feral alpha, much less a feral alpha that also happened to be  _Handsome Jack_ , but Rhys  _hardly_  fit the stereotype. Still, he’d given a cursory nod and chuff in return to some concerned omega techs who had tried to scent away his anxiety, though most alphas and betas who had tried the same thing had been met with a glare and an order to return to helping Jack.

Said alpha was currently being restrained on the bed, hooked up to a sedative that was keeping him calm for the time being. The scientists had managed to figure out that the CEO had been injected with some very effective,  _very_ illegal form of alpha-targeted steroid. How and  _why_  such a thing had happened was still very much up to debate, as was how long it would take to fully flush the drug from his system and whether it would have any lingering side effects.

Rhys wasn’t exactly pleased about the lack of information, much less the fact that some low-life had probably tried to capitalize on Jack’s own alpha nature and drive it against him, but at the very least his mate was sedate and relatively safe and most importantly, not trying to force him down and mount him.

Rhys skated closer to Jack’s bed, worrying his lip as he watched the alpha’s muscles twitch involuntarily against his binds. Despite the sedative, Jack was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his temperature was still far too warm to be safely sustained for long. His breathing was also still way too fast, air hoarse in his throat as his chest rose up and down at a rapid pace.

A concerned growl left Rhys’ lips as his hand rested on the alpha’s bound bicep, softly stroking the too-hot flesh.

“Don’t worry…” Rhys mumbled, fingers tracing up Jack’s arm and shoulder until they came to rest over the alpha’s cheek, smoothing his sweaty hair off of his face.

“I’ll figure this out. I’ll help you. Just hang in there, okay?” Rhys whispered as he bent over to place a simple kiss against his husband’s forehead.


End file.
